D-Structs and Revvit
by TRikiD
Summary: Revvit runs away in anger when he and Ty have a huge argument, but he gets lost and attacked by Scrapadactyls. Scared and gravely injured, Revvit realizes he is not the only one that was left to die alone.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost in the Wind

D-Structs and Revvit

Chapter 1 - Lost in the Wind

It was the same it had always been in the past week. Ever since Revvit was injured during a Scraptor attack, Ty insisted that he stayed behind at the Flatirons to heal. And although Revvit appreciated the concern, he missed going out on scrap and ore runs with his friends; it was just so agonizingly boring to sit all alone in the Flatirons.

Normally, Revvit would try to occupy himself by fixing or building something small, but his injuries prevented him from doing so; his front right leg was nearly torn off by a Scraptor, but it was still broken at the joint in the process.

And so, Revvit waited at the entrance of Ty's cave for everyone's safe return one early morning, and he had grown even more worried when yet another terrible thunderstorm started. It was getting more and more difficult to see very far out when the wind kicked up a lot of sand, but Revvit eventually spotted four familiar large objects on the horizon.

Revvit smiled as the Trux slowly approached the garage, but he was confused when he noticed how Ty not only headed toward his cave instead, but also how he was hunched over and his tail was bent in an odd way. It wasn't until the T-Trux entered the cave that Revvit realized he was injured—again.

"Ty…" Revvit began, fear lacing his tone, as he slowly followed Ty deeper into the cave.

"I know what you're gonna say, but I feel fine. I've been through a lot worse, you know that," Ty protested with a meek smile.

"Yes, but why are you in _here_? You should be getting repaired in the garage with the others."

"Believe it or not, the others have way worse injuries than mine, so the other Reptools already have their plates full with trying to fix them. I'll just get tuned up in the morning, don't worry."

"Ty, you cannot always put others before you, especially when your own physical health is on the line. Wait here, I will go get some supplies and fix you myself."

"I can't let you do that, Rev."

The said Reptool stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the T-Trux in surprise, "What?"

"You're still hurt, too, remember? Trying to fix a Trux could only make it worse."

"But…but, Ty-."

"That's enough, Rev. You're just too delicate to help right now."

Revvit couldn't believe what he just heard. Ty had never called him something as demeaning as "delicate" before, and he still couldn't understand how he could say something like that when he knows what he is capable of. It made the Reptool's blood boil.

"That is it! I have had it with your 'noble acts' to save others instead of yourself! You are in need of medical attention, Ty, and I am going to give it to you, and that is final!" Revvit snapped while raising his tail as a sign of dominance.

"I have the right to refuse a repair, Revvit! So, just drop it!" Ty growled back, even leaning his head down to get as close to Revvit's level as he could.

"No, I will not just 'drop it'! You need to open your eyes, and let someone help you before you get yourself killed!"

"And _you_ need to stop trying to take on responsibilities that are too big for you to handle!"

"When are you going to grow up, Ty?!"

"When are you going to leave me alone, Revvit?!"

"When you accept me help!"

"I don't need your help!"

Revvit gasped at that, as he stepped back and his tail dropped.

"You…don't?" Revvit whimpered.

"No! In fact, I don't even want your help, so just get out!" Ty shouted while towering over Revvit.

"B-But-."

"OUT!"

Revvit scurried out of the cave as far and fast as his limp would carry him, making sure not to let his broken arm slip out of the makeshift sling. And when Ty roared at the top of his lungs, it didn't just scare Revvit away; it also caught the other Trux and Reptools' attention. They wanted to race out to see what was wrong, but the Trux's wounds were still being tended to. So, they sat helplessly in the garage, worrying about what could possibly be wrong with Ty that would cause him to roar like that.

Meanwhile, Revvit stood alone and silent out in the blowing sand, unable to take his wide eyes off of Ty's cave while his mouth was agape. He couldn't believe Ty could get so angry at something as simple as getting medical attention, let alone at him. And how could Ty get angry at him? Revvit only wanted to help his best friend.

_If you want to be left alone, then I guess I should not come back, _Revvit mentally swore to himself, as he tried to hold back his tears. And with that thought in mind, the Reptool hobbled against the wind with nothing but low visibility, the bits on his back, and the goal to prove to Ty that he wasn't too small.

* * *

Revvit lost track of time, for the dark storm could made it impossible to tell it the sun had risen or was still down. He figured he must have traveled pretty far, though, because he could not recognize the area when he stopped to find his bearings. Only, he couldn't find anything, not even the Flatirons. If he didn't used to be an explorer back in his younger days, this kind of situation would have really scared him. But Revvit knew to remain calm, and once again tried to find his bearings.

Little did Revvit know that a flock of Scrapadactyls were circling above him, and the harsh winds prevented him from hearing their screeching when they dove. The first Scrapadactyl to dive down easily caught its prey, and Revvit screamed and thrashed in the scavenger's grasp, but his efforts proved pointless when two more Scrapadactyls flew in to try and get a piece of the Reptool. They either grabbed him with their talons or their beaks, and all three of them pulled mercilessly at Revvit.

It wasn't until one of them grabbed Revvit's injured arm and effortlessly tore it from its socket that his last line of defense was activated. Reptools' tails dropped off on their own when they in a tight situation such as this, and Revvit's was no exception. With two of the Scrapadactyls too busy fighting over his disembodied arm, and the last one still holding onto him by the tail, Revvit was finally freed from the horrible creature when his tail disconnected himself from his body.

But even with the Scrapadactyls taken care of, Revvit was left in the hands of gravity as he plummeted towards the unforgiving ground below. And just like he expected, the landing was abrupt and ruthless. Revvit had landed on his left side, and he lay motionless in agony with his bits scattered around him from the impact.

The pain was unbearable, but Revvit could do nothing as he went into shock. He couldn't figure out why the fall didn't kill him, but he knew he was going to die anyway from being exposed to the elements like this.

Unable to control his body, tears rolled town Revvit's face like waterfalls. He realized that Ty was right about him being too fragile, and he wished with all of his might that he would rescue him. But all Revvit got was the wind and the sand.

* * *

**This idea actually came to me when I had a weird dream about D-Structs and Revvit...and when I got a terrible leg cramp in my sleepXD**

**But don't worry, I feel fine now, and the story is not over yet.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - We'll Die Alone

Chapter 2 - We'll Die Alone

Once morning came and the storm died down, the Trux and Reptools exited the garage and headed over to Ty's cave to check on the said T-Trux. But when they entered, the first thing they were greeted with was the sight of Ty fidgeting and crying in his sleep. After exchanging worried glances, Ton-Ton eventually volunteered to wake the troubled T-Trux.

"Dude…Dude, wake up! It's just a dream!" Ton-Ton whisper-shouted while nudging Ty's side, and it proved affective when the latter woke with a start.

Ty panted and his eyes darted around frantically, and mumbled incoherently while trying to drive around Ton-Ton.\

"Calm down, Ty!" Skya exclaimed, stepping in Ty's path when he tried to exit the cave.

"What's the matter with you?" Dozer demanded.

"R-Revvit…I-I need to find Revvit…w-where is he?!" Ty muttered in terror, as he continued to search every nook and corner of the cave.

"That's what we were gonna ask you, Dude. We haven't seen him since yesterday," Ton-Ton informed.

"Yeah, did something happen yesterday? We heard you roar, and we thought something might've happened," Skya pointed out.

"Oh, no…" Ty whimpered while looking down at the floor with wide eyes, as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"'Oh, no' what?" Waldo urged.

"I-I hate it w-when someone says that," Click-Clack stammered while trying to hide.

"I-It wasn't just a dream…Revvit and I really did get into an argument," Ty meekly explained.

"You what?!" Dozer asked out of shock.

"But you guys _never_ fight," Ace added in bewilderment.

"There's a first for everything, Ace-dude," Ton-Ton protested.

"And now, Revvit's out there all alone, and he can't possibly defend himself with his injury!" Ty pointed out in a panic, and then gasped in utter horror, "What if he was attacked by Scrapadactyls, like in my dream?! He could be dead because of me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Simmer down, Ty!" Skya snapped and looked the T-Trux directly in the eye, "You and I both know that Revvit's the toughest Reptool ever, and either way, we're gonna find him."

Ty sniffled in an attempt to hold his tears back, "You really think so?"

Skya nodded in confirmation, "I _know_ so."

"Well, then—let's go find Revvit."

"Hold it right there! She said _we're_ going to find Revvit, not you," Dozer informed with a huff.

"But-," Ty tried to argue, only for Waldo to interrupt.

"They're right. There's no way you're goin' out there without gettin' fixed first."

"But how are you gonna find one tiny Reptool before it's too late?"

"We'll take a couple of superchargers ta speed things up," Ton-Ton replied with excitement.

As everyone left the cave, Skya carefully hooked Ty to pull him to the garage while the Reptools hitched a ride.

"Please, Skya—promise me you'll find him," Ty begged, his voice straining to once again hold back a sob.

"Cross my engine, Ty," Skya swore.

"Skya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…can you tell him I'm sorry, too?"

"We won't have to. We'll bring him back safe and sound, and you two can make up. Sound good?"

Ty sniffled while smiling, "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Revvit slowly blinked his eyes open, as his body was wracked with intense pain. He fought against the agony to try and stand, despite his front right arm missing. His elbows and knees shook violently when he finally stood, and his breathing was meek and quivering.

He slowly lifted his head to take in his surroundings, and realized that although the storm was gone, the sky was still filled with lifeless and grey clouds. The land below it was no better, for it was completely flat and derived of any life; there were no plants, no Trux, or even a single body of water.

It was nothing but dust.

Revvit hobbled his way to the top of a dune, and he gasped when he saw two unbelievable things on the other side. The biggest and most obvious sight was the huge chasm that divided the land, and the other was a familiar black heap of metal that sat on his side of the chasm.

The Reptool tried to walk down the dune carefully, but the sand proved to be too slippery and caused him to roll down clumsily. It would have been fun if it didn't cause him even more pain, and it didn't help when he came to an abrupt halt against a large, metal object.

Revvit groaned in pain and picked himself up again, and stepped back to take in the large dark mass before him. He had a theory as to what—or who—it could be, but he wanted to be sure. Revvit slowly walked around the object, and his theory was confirmed when he saw D-Struct's unforgettable face.

He walked to the other side, and realized that D-Structs was lying on his right side—and he wasn't moving. Revvit examined his head closer by slowly approaching it, and even stood on his hind legs while placing his front left leg on D-Structs nose for support.

"How did you end up like this?" Revvit pondered aloud, as he slowly crept along D-Structs' neck.

But just when the Reptool got to his throat, a sudden upward movement from D-Structs caused him to fall back. Revvit panicked as D-Structs continued to thrash his head around, and even roared loudly, seemingly in pain or confusion.

"P-Please, don't hurt me, D-Structs! I didn't mean any harm!" Revvit begged while scooting back to get away from the ebony T-Trux. He even covered his eyes with his arm, expecting to be crushed at any given moment—but nothing happened.

Revvit slowly lifted his arm to take a peek at D-Structs, only to find that the latter was still lying on his side while breathing heavily. This piqued Revvit's interest enough to get him to cautiously approach D-Structs.

"Why aren't you-?" Revvit tried to ask him, but D-Structs cut him off.

"What…are you…doing…in the Far Lands?" D-Structs asked, his voice strained and hoarse, when Revvit was standing in front of his head.

"Th-The Far Lands?" Revvit repeated in shock.

"Yes…we're not in…the Outlands…or the crater."

"That would explain why this area does not look familiar—those Scrapadactyls must have carried me farther than I thought."

"Is that why…you're missing…pieces?"

"Yes. Our tails fall off as a defense mechanism, but they eventually grow back. Unfortunately, our other limbs do not."

D-Structs averted his eyes to the empty socket that once held Revvit's right arm, and growled deeply.

"You're just…as doomed…as I am, then."

"How can you say that?"

"See that…chasm…over there?" D-Structs waited for Revvit to switch his gaze over the chasm a few yards away. "It acts as the border…between the Far Lands…and the Outlands…there's no way across."

"If that is true, then how did you get over here?"

"I was chased…by a pack of Scraptors…and I fell into the chasm…I found a slope, and climbed out…but there's no way up…to the other side…after I climbed out…my left tread seized up…I've been stuck here since."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…to know that…there's no hope…left for me."

"Well, I do not think you have trying hard enough," Revvit began while looking back over at the chasm, "I will find a way over."

"There's…no point," D-Structs meekly argued.

"And why is that?"

"You're probably…over here…for the same reason…I am…you ran off."

D-Structs knew he was right when he saw Revvit look back at him, and with wide eyes to boot.

"I'm right…aren't I? After I lost…against Ty…on that volcano…I came out here…to find a new…territory…and that's when…I was attacked…by the Scraptors. No one else knows…I'm out here…I'm all alone…just like you."

Revvit slowly shook his head, and he sat on his haunches while glancing down at the ground. He didn't want to believe D-Structs, but how could he hope that the others would find him after running away like that? Even if they could find him, he would likely be nothing but a pile of lifeless scrap by the time they reached him. And if D-Structs couldn't find a way, how could a small and defenseless Reptool like him possibly make it back?

"Face it, Tool…we're both going to die…out here," D-Structs added before letting his head fall back down, and closing his eyes.

Revvit sniffled and closed his eyes tightly, and collapsed onto his stomach and letting out all of his tears in an incontrollable sob. D-Structs was right. They were both going to die alone in this wasteland.

* * *

**For anyone that is curious, this takes place after the episode "Ty vs. D-Structs"**

**Until the next chapter, I"m TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Options

Chapter 3 - Two Options

Revvit blinked his eyes open, as he was awoken by a slight breeze that blew irritating sand against his face. It didn't take him long to figure out that night had fallen, and that he was still trapped out in the empty area known as the Far Lands.

_It wasn't a dream, _Revvit thought to himself in sorrow, as he grunted while rising to his feet. He blinked his eyes again to switch on his lights, and instantly looked around for D-Structs. He quickly found the said T-Trux directly behind him, and he was still lying helplessly in the dirt.

"D-Structs? Are you—deceased?" Revvit whispered, trying to find the right words without sounding offensive.

"I thought I was," D-Structs groaned and opened his eyes, but his pupils shrunk from the sudden brightness of Revvit's lights.

"I want to ask you something, D-Structs."

"Ask away…it's not like…I can run away."

"Why have you given up?"

"Why…wouldn't I? After everything…I've tried…to take down you…and your friends…nothing's worked…so why bother…anymore?"

"Do not take this the wrong way, but you are the most stubborn Trux I have ever met. How can you suddenly go from being so tenacious, to lying here and waiting for death to come?"

D-Structs growled in annoyance, "Why…do _you_ care?"

Revvit glared at the T-Trux, "Because it is odd that you would give up so easily. I know we used to be enemies, but I wish to know what has changed you."

"What do you mean…'used to be'? As far…as I'm concerned…we're still enemies."

"Be that as it may, we may be each other's only hope of survival."

"What…are you saying?" D-Structs questioned and lifted his head out of great curiosity.

"I am saying that if you let me fix you, we can cover more ground to find a way across the chasm. Once we get into the Outlands, we will just need to make our way to the bridge into the crater," Revvit firmly explained.

"I already told you…my tread…seized up…I can't even stand."

"But if you just let me take a look-."

Revvit tried to climb up onto D-Structs, but the latter snarled and coiled to snap at him. Revvit instantly backed away in fear, and D-Structs continued to growl.

"If you ever…come near me again…I'll tear you apart," D-Structs growled threateningly.

Revvit's mind was immediately flooded with memories of when he tired to help Ty, and how he responded negatively, just like D-Structs. And just like when Ty yelled at him, Revvit's only response was to get away. The Reptool scampered a few feet away, a turned his back towards the T-Trux before sitting on his haunches.

"I-I just—I don't get it. What have I done to deserve this?" Revvit whimpered.

"The same thing…everyone has…you had something good…and you lost it," D-Structs guessed.

Revvit gave him a side glance, "Did you lose something, D-Structs?"

D-Structs visibly tensed up at that, even closing his eyes before taking a deep breath in. He opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and let his head fall back down again.

"Wait a minute…" Revvit started with realization, "Where is Skrap-It? I thought he left with you."

D-Structs didn't move at all at that, let alone say anything. He just continued to lay there in silence. Revvit couldn't tell if whether or not that this was a sign that something did happen to Skrap-It, but he figured he wouldn't be getting any answers out of D-Structs.

The Reptool sighed in defeat, "Very well. If you do not wish to talk anymore, I understand. I must find a way to get back home, anyway."

"Why…do you insist…on achieving the impossible?"

"Because it is not impossible. You have seen what we are capable of, and my friends and I have gotten out of much worse situations—given, most of those situations were caused by _you_."

"That is something…I'm acutely…aware of."

"Good. Then you know that there is a possibility for us to survive, but we must work together."

"Even if I wanted to help…how could I…when I can't move?"

"You must let me fix you."

"No."

"Fine. If you won't let me fix you, then I will be stuck here with you. Wouldn't you rather go in peace?"

D-Structs opened his eyes, and growled in annoyance, "Yes…but I also don't wish to waste my final moments…helping you."

"Why don't you want to help me?"

"Enemies. Remember?"

"You once helped Ty defeat a Dreadtrux. You were in just as much trouble then."

"That is true…but that was when…I wanted to live."

"And you do not anymore?"

"No…there's nothing left for me."

Revvit normally would have spun his bits to think of a plan, but he forgot that his bits were still scattered on the ground after falling. He ignored the fact that he didn't have any of his bits, though, as he stared at the ground in deep thought. Eventually, he came up with a crazy idea, but it seemed like his only option.

"What if I gave you something else to look forward to?" Revvit offered.

"And what…would that be?" D-Structs questioned, but didn't bother to lift his head.

"The way I see it, you have two options. One: Help me get back to the crater, and you can join our community."

"And…the other option?"

"Help me get across the chasm—and you can stay out here."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I will not ask for your help after I am across. I promise."

D-Structs growled deeply, but still didn't move, "I might…think about it."

Revvit's jaw dropped, and he shook his head, "What? What do you mean, you _might_? Do you not understand how much easier it would be for both of us to get what we want if we work together?"

"I don't care…what _you_ want…but what I want…is to be left alone."

Revvit was getting more and more aggravated with D-Structs refusal to try and survive. He was going to have to try a lot harder to convince the depressed T-Trux to help him. He turned and stared out to the horizon, and wondering if it would be difficult to find something useful. As far as Revvit was concerned, he had a long expedition ahead of him. It was his and D-Structs' only hope.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I just don't think this story is going to be very long.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Progress

Chapter 4 - Making Progress

D-Structs' nostrils tingled when a familiar and irresistible scent filled his nose, and he lifted his head and took a few deep breaths in to get a better smell. He could have sworn it smelled like…

"Are you hungry?" came a small voice, to which D-Structs sighed and put his head back down. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find that the sky was not only light grey with a new day, but Revvit was sitting a few feet away from his head with a few generous chunks of ore.

"How did you…?" D-Structs tried to ask.

"I learned from Ty," Revvit replied boastfully.

"I will admit…I'm impressed."

Revvit scooted a piece of ore forward, "Impressed enough to accept my offering?"

A loud growl from D-Structs' stomach answered for him, and he huffed in annoyance. Revvit smiled knowingly at this.

"I take it the pain of your hunger is overtaking your will to die of starvation?" the Reptool stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright…alright," D-Structs grunted while shaking his head, "I can't take it anymore…I'm starving."

"I was hoping you would say that. I will give you all the ore you want, but only if you promise to help me get across the chasm."

D-Structs growled and glared daggers, "You sneaky, little-."

"I know what you are going to say, and I can only imagine that it is not pleasant. But with personal vendettas aside, you should really eat."

"I know…what you're doing…"

"Y-You do?"

"You're trying…to win me over with piece offerings….but it won't work…it won't guarantee…that I'll help you."

Revvit sighed with relief, "Even if that plan does not work, will you at least eat? I truly do not wish to let you starve any longer."

D-Structs rolled his eyes, "Fine…bring some over."

Revvit smiled and nodded, as he grabbed a piece of ore that was slightly bigger than him, and struggled to push it towards D-Structs with just one arm. But just when Revvit got close enough, D-Structs snapped at the ore to take a bite, nearly biting Revvit in the process.

The said Reptool yelped and jumped back a few inches, as the T-Trux savored the flavor by chewing slowly. Revvit took this distraction as an opportunity, and he slowly crept over to D-Structs' torso.

When D-Structs finished the ore that Revvit gave him, he immediately noticed the rest of the ore sitting in a pile. His appetite was insatiable, but the pile of ore was just out of reach. So, D-Structs attempted to stretch his neck and continue to snap at the ore, which helped Revvit get even closer.

Mere seconds later, D-Structs froze when he heard a tiny clank on his tread, and he gasped when he felt something crawl up inside of him.

"You tricked me!" D-Structs hissed.

"I had to! It was the only to avert your attention long enough for me to take a look!" Revvit shouted, his voice echoing from within.

A few more clanks and clunks were heard, and D-Structs was growing more and more agitated, "Get out of there!"

"No! I think I have found the problem, and a solution. You have a simple valve leak, but it can be fixed."

"How?"

Revvit didn't give D-Structs an answer, and instead responded with a sudden loud bang.

"W-What did…you do?" D-Structs quivered when he felt something cold prick him.

"I had to substitute the broken valve with one of my bits. It is not the most professional way to fix this, but it is all I have to work with right now."

D-Structs was honestly surprised that Revvit would sacrifice one of his bits for him, "Why…would that help?"

"Well, due to lying on your side for so long, some of the oil in your tank has not managed to drain out. It might be enough to lubricate your tread, and allow you to move."

"You're sure…that'll work?"

"I am more than seventy-five-point-eight percent positive it will, and it is your best bet either way."

Revvit then climbed out of D-Structs, and made sure to stand back a few feet, "Try to stand."

D-Structs glared at the Reptool, "Will you leave me alone…if I do?"

"Yes."

The ebony T-Trux sighed in defeat, and his chassis creaked and groaned as he tried to turn over onto his front. What Revvit said proved to be correct, as D-Structs found it much easier to move his left tread from the collective oil. Once D-Structs was lying on his stomach, he pushed with his head and his arms to rise up.

Revvit smiled in excitement, as D-Structs slowly but surely rose to his treads. D-Structs felt a bit light-headed, though, as he had not known the feeling of standing up right in quite a while. The T-Trux groaned and closed his eyes, even attempting to shake the dizziness from his head.

"How do you feel?" Revvit asked out of concern.

"Dizzy…numb…dehydrated," D-Structs rambled on.

"I meant, how does your tread feel?"

D-Structs looked down at his left tread, and gave it a few good stomps. He lifted his leg after regaining feeling in it, and spun his tread to find that it still moved, albeit noisily.

"That is a good sign. Try to drive around," Revvit instructed hopefully.

D-Structs said nothing while nodding, and revved his engine to try and drive. It took a moment for his left tread to spin in sync with his right tread, but they eventually spun in unison and allowed him to move again. D-Structs slowly drove in circles around Revvit, and he couldn't help but be impressed by the latter's actions again.

"Excellent! We just might have a chance of making it back to the crater!" Revvit cheered and even jumped in place.

"You might. I'm still not…going back," D-Structs grimly pointed out.

Revvit's joyous jumping came to an immediate halt at that, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Oh, yes. Of course. I had forgotten that part of the deal."

"Of course you did," D-Structs muttered under his breath before making his way over to the rest of the ore, and wasted no time in eating the rest.

"_Are_ you still going to help me?" Revvit inquired doubtfully.

D-Structs was quiet for a moment to continue chewing, but he eventually looked down at Revvit, "If it will get you out of this place…I suppose I can wait for death a little longer."

"I am glad to hear that. Follow me."

D-Structs followed Revvit towards the chasm, but he was still confused, "How are you planning…to get across, anyway?"

"You said that you climbed up a slope to get out of the chasm. All we have to do is take that slope down into the chasm, and build our way up to the other side."

"How will that work?"

"Remember when you tried to trap my friends and I in a sinkhole?"

"Yes."

"Well, we will get across the chasm the same way we escaped the sinkhole: We will build a ramp."

Just as Revvit said that, they reached the somewhat steep slope on the edge of the Cliffside. Revvit was first to try and walk down the slope, but he stumbled and rolled down like he had on the dune. D-Structs said nothing, as he slowly drove down the slope and watched Revvit continue to roll down to the bottom of the chasm.

Revvit eventually came to a skidding halt at the bottom, and spit out some dirt that got into his mouth. He struggled to stand again, and stared up at D-Structs in surprise when the latter finally reached the bottom of the slope.

"You could have stopped me," Revvit stated flatly.

"I could…but that doesn't mean I would," D-Structs protested dryly, "Let's just get this ramp built…so that you can leave me alone."

Revvit growled in annoyance, but thought it best not to get too angry, "Gladly."

* * *

The weather in the crater was the exact opposite of the weather in the Far Lands; instead of dreary clouds and content winds, all of the storms in the Flatirons had completely disappeared to make way for clear and sunny days.

But despite the nicer weather, Ty couldn't find joy in any of his surroundings. He was still stuck back in the garage with Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack, and it had been a whole day since the other Trux left to look for Revvit. And the longer Ty waited, the more paranoid he became that something terrible might have happened to them, especially Revvit.

And when the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Ty had had enough.

"I'm going to look for Revvit," Ty firmly told the other Reptools.

"No, you're not. It's dangerous ta go out there while you're still healin', let alone by yourself," Waldo argued.

"Yeah, just wait for the others ta get back. I'm sure they'll return with Revvit in no time," Ace tried to reassure, but Ty shook his head in protest.

"But what if they don't? What if something really bad happened?"

"I-I'm normally the o-one to say those kinds of things, but I have to agree with Ace a-and Waldo," Click-Clack added with a stammer.

"See? Three against one. We win," Ace boasted.

"Three against two," Xee stated proudly, as she crept down from her hiding spot on one of the shelves.

"How long have you been up there?" Waldo asked in suspicion.

"Long enough to know that if Ty wants to help look for Revvit, you guys wouldn't be worth two Stegarbasaur cubes to try and stop him."

All three Reptools looked down at the floor in guilt, unable to deny that it really was wrong of them to try and stop Ty from looking for his best friend.

"Thanks, Xee," Ty thanked the adventurous Reptool.

"Don't thank me yet, not until after we find Revvit."

"'We'?"

Xee then jumped onto Ty, and climbed up onto his head, "Yup. I'd be remiss if I didn't help you look. Now, let's go find Revvit."

Ty smiled and nodded in agreement, and hastily made his way out of the garage. The other Reptools waved and wished them both luck, but Ty and Xee never looked backed as they set out for their lost friend.

* * *

**I wonder if Revvit will be able to convince D-Structs to keep helping him once they get across the chasm.**

**Until the next chapater, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pain and Regret

Chapter 5 - Pain and Regret

Trying to teach D-Structs how build was quite difficult and awkward, given that he had always been making it his top priority to destroy rather than build in the past. That, and D-Structs had little to no building experience; Revvit could recall the wall around the Flatirons when he and the others were kicked out of the crater, but that was the only build that was made by the ebony T-Trux that came to mind that.

"No, D-Structs! Do not build down, build _up_!" Revvit instructed firmly when D-Structs picked up a large rock with his mouth, but he put it aside instead of stacking it on top of another boulder.

"I have to find the right-sized rock first. I can't stack this rock yet, or else the ramp fall over," D-Structs growled in protest.

"Well then, let me help you find the correct size."

"No, I can do it myself. I know how to build a simple ramp."

"Is that so? The last time I checked, you are known for breaking builds, not making them."

"Do you want my help or not?! Since I'm no longer seized up, I could just leave, you know!"

"If you do that, I will continue to pester you until you finish this ramp!"

"Fine!"

D-Structs then grabbed the nearest boulder, and flung it atop the rock pile. When the dust cleared, the rock miraculously landed in a position that raised the ramp in a perfect slant.

Revvit turned towards D-Structs and smiled brightly, "D-Structs, that was perfect!"

The T-Trux simply scoffed, "It was just dumb luck."

"Luck or not, it will only help us get to the other side quicker. I need you to repeat what you just did."

"You mean, throwing rocks?"

"Yes—just more gently, please."

"I don't do 'gently'," D-Structs chuckled darkly before grabbing another rock, and placed it upright for support to hold the next rock. And he wasted no time in grabbing another long and flat rock, and tossed it. The rock landed perfectly like last one, and Revvit was quickly becoming impressed.

"I must say, you are quite the builder, D-Structs—in your reckless way," Revvit admitted heartedly.

"Don't patronize me," D-Structs stated flatly, and quickly went back to building the rest of the ramp.

With his missing tail and arm, Revvit could only sit and watch from a safe distance, as D-Structs slowly but surely built his way up to the other side of the chasm. He seemed to be more careful the farther up he built, which also surprised Revvit; he had never seen the destructive T-Trux handle something so delicately.

The light grey clouds started to darken, indicating that night was approaching, by the time D-Structs finished the ramp. Revvit happily climbed all the way up it, and couldn't help but marvel at the way D-Structs put it together.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?" D-Structs broke the silence, as he waited at the top for the Reptool.

"Oh, right," Revvit muttered while scampering away from the edge, but he stopped and looked back at D-Structs, "I could not have done this without you, and you have my gratitude."

"Don't mention it. Now, go away."

Revvit truly wanted to get back home as soon as possible, but his good conscious prevented him from moving, "You know—I am sure they would still be willing to let you live in the Flatirons, where it is much safer."

"I honestly wish I could believe you."

"I am sorry that we had to reunite under such horrible circumstances. Your good deeds will not go unnoticed, I can assure you. Ty will be pleased to hear what you have done to help me."

D-Structs stared down at the ground for a moment, but then looked back at Revvit in curiosity, "Why are you so intent on getting back to him, anyway?"

"What do you mean? He is my best friend," Revvit pointed out, fearing where this was going.

"Don't lie to me, Tool. I've seen that look in your eyes: Pain and regret. Something obviously happened between you two, and it's the whole reason that you ended up alone. You were vulnerable, and that's when the Scrapadactyls attacked."

Revvit's eyes widened in fear and realization, for he was unable to deny that D-Structs was right. If he was honest, Revvit was even more terrified by the fact that D-Structs continued to see past his lies. He tried to act like nothing was wrong back home, but D-Structs seemed to know better. Revvit figured it was pointless to try and keep hiding it any longer.

The Reptool sighed heavily, and sulked his head in defeat, "You're right. I was alone—because Ty and I had a fight."

"A fight?" D-Structs repeated, blinking in surprise that someone as close as Ty and Revvit could ever butt heads.

"Yes. He refused to let me fix him due to my injuries, despite being in even more need of medical attention. He…he told me he didn't want my help anymore, so I ran away."

D-Structs felt the slightest twinge of guilt, especially when he heard the obvious regretful tone in Revvit's voice.

"All I want to do is get back home, and apologize to him for my rude behavior," Revvit continued sadly.

"Hmm—well, you'd better be on your way then. It'll be dark soon," D-Structs hummed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you again for your help, D-Structs. I will never forget it."

"The feeling is mutual, Revvit."

With that, D-Structs turned and drove back down the ramp, and eventually appeared on the other side of the chasm. Revvit started on his way across the Outlands to get back to the crater, and neither one of them looked back.

* * *

After checking the outer edge of the crater and finding no signs of Revvit, Ty and Xee decided to cross the bridge and search the Outlands. It wasn't long before they noticed three sets of tracks, and they realized that they belonged to Dozer, Skya and Ton-Ton.

"The others must've had the same idea to look out here," Ty pondered aloud.

"Which means they'll help us cover more ground, and we'll have a better chance of finding him sooner," Xee added confidently.

"I hope you're right. I don't like the looks of those clouds."

Xee followed Ty's gaze upwards, and couldn't help but be intimidated by the thickening clouds above, especially when a gentle thunder erupted from them.

* * *

Many, many miles across the Outlands, Skya, Ton-Ton and Dozer heard the same thunder clap, and quickly noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky.

"Looks like the weather's gonna get bad soon. Maybe we should head back," Dozer suggested.

"You kiddin', Dude?! I haven't been able ta try out these Outland ramps yet, and what better timing then ta try 'em out with awesome gale force winds?" Ton-Ton laughed vigorously.

"I have to agree with Dozer on this one, Ton-Ton. We can't risk getting hit by lighting, or getting caught in a tornado," Skya firmly protested.

The Ankylodump whined a bit before reluctantly followed Dozer and Skya back towards the crater, but he froze in his tracks when a bolt of lightning suddenly struck a dead tree just a few yards away.

"Fire!" Dozer exclaimed when the tree was instantly ablaze, and he and the others picked up the pace to avoid getting trapped by a wild fire.

* * *

Revvit was slowly limping his way across the Outlands, and he grew rather fearful when the thunder quickly grew louder. He couldn't help but remember the time when he and the other Trux and Reptools were trapped in the Flatirons by a huge wild fire, and Ty was the only one who could get help by fetching Flynt the Hydrodon.

Just the thought of Ty sent a feeling of guilt through Revvit, but he tried to ignore it by shaking his head. He was going to get home, and he was going to make it up to Ty, even if it killed him.

Revvit immediately regretted promising himself that last part, though, as he crept over a small hill, and found that an outer edge of a forest was feeding a large fire.

"Oh, no…" Revvit whimpered as he stared up at the huge cloud of pitch black smoke, and it rose high enough to be seen from miles away. He knew he was getting hypnotized by the flames, so he shook his head and limped away from the spreading fire as fast as he could. But the flames were just as fast.

Meanwhile, Ty and Xee were still making their way across the Outlands, but it wasn't long before the female Reptool spotted a different cloud in the sky.

"Ty, look!" Xee shouted and tapped the red T-Trux's head, and then pointed to their right towards a pitch black cloud in the distance.

"That's smoke! We gotta check it out! Rev could be out there!" Ty exclaimed before speeding off towards the smoke.

"But what if he's not?!"

"I don't care! I can't risk it!"

Xee didn't argue with that, and she hung on tight as Ty drove as fast as he could. It wasn't long before they reached the source of the smoke, and they were terrified to find that it was coming from a huge forest fire.

"What could've caused this?" Ty asked in terror, only for a lightning bolt to strike a nearby tree that hadn't been touched by the fire yet.

"That answer your question?" Xee asked flatly, but she grew fearful when a tree fell over after being burned too much, "Maybe we should get outta here before our chassis melts!"

"No, we'll be fine! We just have ta make sure Rev's not out here!"

"Ty, I admire you determination, but you won't be rescuing _anyone_ if you don't save yourself!"

_You need to open your eyes, and let someone help you before you get yourself killed!_

_And __you__ need to stop trying to take on responsibilities that are too big for you to handle!_

_When are you going to grow up, Ty?!_

_When are you going to leave me alone, Revvit?!_

Ty's mind was bombarded with the horrible memory of his fight with Revvit, and he felt shame overtake him when he feared that this will be the last memory of his best friend if he…if he…

"Ty, look out!" Xee tried to warn the T-trux while jumping off of him, but it was too late. He barely had time to react when a flaming tree limb fell from the canopy, and it landed right on top of Ty's head.

The impact was strong enough to knock Ty unconscious, and the metal on top of his quickly started melting under the heat of the branch.

"Ty, can you hear me?! You need to get up!"

As Ty's mind slipped away, he blinked his eyes open and swore he saw a familiar image standing in front of him.

"Rev…is that…you?" Ty groaned, blinking his eyes again to clear his darkening vision, but he swore he saw the green Reptool smiling up at him, "Rev…I'm sorry…please, forgive me."

Ty finally blacked out before Revvit could respond, but he had no idea that Xee was the one who was standing before him, and she struggled to pull the branch off of him.

"Over there!" a familiar voice called, a Xee gasped when she recognized it as Skya's voice. The said Craneosaur sped up to them, with Dozer and Ton-Ton following close behind.

"Hurry! He was knocked unconscious, and he chassis can't take much more of this heat!" Xee shouted demandingly, and Skya hastily grabbed the branch with her hook to pull it off and throw it away. She then wrapped her hook tightly around Ty, and made sure she had a good grip before towing him out of the forest.

Dozer and Ton-Ton helped by pushing from behind, and they rushed to get away from the fire and back to safely as quick as possible.

* * *

Revvit thought he would be able to escape the fires, but they proved to be much quicker than him, especially when they cornered him in a clearing. The smoke grew thicker, and Revvit found it harder to see and breath.

He felt dizzy as he coughed from the smoke filling his lungs, and tears filled his vision when the burning air stung his eyes. Before Revvit knew it, he found himself to weak to move, and his limbs quivered before he collapsed to the ground.

He meekly lifted his head when he saw a large shadow slowly approaching, and he could swear it looked like a T-Trux. But it wasn't just any T-Trux…

"Ty…p-please…help…" Revvit begged, his voice barely over a whisper.

Revvit's vision was too dark and blurry for him to make out the details of the shadow, as it loomed over him with a piercing glare. He could feel the shadow's disapproving eyes burn through him, but he could nothing escape it.

"I'm…sorry…" Revvit breathed before finally passing out, as a large claw carefully picked him up and carried him away.

* * *

**I honestly didn't think this chapter was going to be this long, especially since the others have been shorterXD**

**Also, the ending here is actually inspired by the fire rescue scene in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Just thought that was cool.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Best left Unknown

Chapter 6 - Best Left Unknown

It took the Reptools all night to fix the burn wound on Ty's head, and he had remained unconscious throughout the whole operation. It took all night, but the Reptools eventually fixed the damage and cleaned off the soot. And all throughout the night, Ty would sob and mumble in his sleep, begging for Revvit to come back and forgive him.

It was truly hard for the others to watch, and they wished that they would have been there to stop Ty and Revvit's argument. What if Ty was right? What if Revvit was gone, and all because they weren't there to stop him from running away?

"Dudes, I know I'm usually the last one ta figure everything out, but I'm pretty sure this is our fault," Ton-Ton whispered in great shame, and Skya and Dozer couldn't help but agree.

"I hate ta say it, but you're right," Dozer reluctantly admitted.

Ton-Ton squinted his eyes in suspicion, "What's wrong with me bein' right?"

"Nothing's wrong with that, especially not now. This _is_ our fault. We should've been there to stop their fight, but we were too busy worrying about ourselves," Skya firmly pointed out, sighing the last part sadly.

"No, you were too busy gettin' the medical attention ya needed. There's nothin' wrong with that," Waldo quickly protested.

"There is if it means it got one of our friends killed," Dozer growled.

"But we don't know that, not yet," Ace added.

"But i-if he is, I-I'd hate t-to see how he died," Click-Clack whimpered.

"Not helpin', Click-Clack," Waldo stated dryly.

"Either way, you can't say you didn't all try your best to save him—especially Ty," Xee pointed out while turning towards the said T-Trux, who was still asleep in his repair bay.

"Wait…is he crying?" Skya asked and lowered her head to get a closer look, confirming her theory when she saw tears streaming down Ty's face.

"This guilt trip just gets worse and worse," Dozer whined.

"Well, what're waitin' for, Dudes? Let's go back out there, and keep lookin'," Ton-Ton demanded and sped towards the garage door, but stopped immediately when he heard a loud clap of thunder, "Oh, c'mon! _Another_ storm?! Why can't you just work with me _once_, Nature?!"

"Yeah, we're not goin' on anymore rescue missions until this storm lets up," Skya sighed in defeat, as she and the others stared out the window at the terrible thunder storm; the trees bent from the strong winds, rocks were being blown away at high speeds, rain and hail came down like blades, and there was back-to-back thunder and lightning.

They were once again trapped in their garage, while their friend was lost out there in the storm. And they could do nothing to save him at the moment.

* * *

Revvit found himself writhing in agony once more, as he laid on his side with his limbs aching, his vision blurry and watery, and his throat as dry as a desert.

He blinked to try and clear his eyes, as he shakily sat up with his one front leg as support. He then looked up when he noticed that his surroundings were mostly dark and shadowy, but there was a strange light source coming from above. Revvit slowly looked up, and saw a small clutter of lightning bitbugs flying and crawling around the ceiling; and judging from the stalactites that hung from the ceiling, Revvit figured that he was in a cave.

Once he realized he could see better, Revvit finally spotted the small pile of ore crumbs and makeshift leaf bowl of water sitting next to him. Revvit instantly grabbed the water, and chugged it down like his life depended on it. The water felt so good on his dry mouth and throat, and his breath heaved when he finished drinking. A small growl from his stomach then made itself known, so he wasted no time in eating some ore next.

After Revvit was sure he was full, he saw a brighter light around a corner and decided to explore. Just as he approached the corner, he heard a loud crash of thunder, followed by a bright flash of light. Revvit jumped behind a rock for a moment, but quickly came out of hiding to see what was around the corner. What he saw stunned him.

Standing at the cave entrance, and staring out at the horrendous storm, was none other than D-Structs. The ebony T-Trux remained silent and still, and never flinched whenever there was thunder or lightning close by. He just stood there…and stared…and stared.

"D…D-Structs?" Revvit squeaked while walking around the corner, and slowly approached D-Structs. But even with the new sound, he still barely reacted.

"How are you feeling?" D-Structs questioned flatly.

"W-What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I can hear just fine! …I just…don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Well, for starters, why did you save me?"

D-Structs finally turned away from the outside world, and looked down at Revvit with calm eyes.

"Do you _really_ have to know?" D-Structs asked with an annoyed shake of his head.

"It would be satisfying, yes," Revvit replied while nodding.

"I saw the smoke, and remembered you headed off in the same direction."

"Ok, but that only explains you knew _where_ to save me, not why."

"Some things are just best left unknown, Revvit."

The said Reptool didn't know what to say to that, as D-Structs went back to staring out at the storm outside. And Revvit couldn't help but yelp in surprise when another lighting strike hit the ground a few yards away, so he quickly ran over to D-Structs for comfort. But when the said T-Trux felt him cling to his tread, he grimaced and shuffled a few feet away.

Revvit took this as a sign that D-Structs did not want him to get too close, so he decided not to pester him anymore and stayed put. The two remained in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages, as they watched the storm go by.

After a half hour or so, Revvit's fatigue and boredom finally caught up to him, and his eyes became droopy as he laid down and yawned. D-Structs took a quick glance down at Revvit when he heard him yawn, and watched as the latter curled up and fell asleep.

It was almost painful to see. In more ways than one, Revvit reminded D-Structs of a certain twitchy Scraptool, and D-Structs couldn't handle those memories. Not after what happened with the Scraptors…

_No. I won't let that happen again, _D-Structs mentally swore to himself, and looked down at Revvit with worry _…not to him._

**D-Structs proceeded to watch the said Reptool sleep peacefully. His body would periodically twitch, followed by quiet mumbling. The ebony T-Trux could swear that he heard Revvit constantly repeating, "Ty."

In this awful, dead silence, numerous thoughts started consuming D-Structs' mind.

Ty made the same mistake. He didn't care for his Tool well enough. _And if it weren't for me…he would have lost him,_ D-Structs thought, his eyes widening with realization.

_"Why did you save me?"_ Revvit's question echoed in his head.

_Why am I doing this?_ _He would never be as grateful to me, not nearly as much as Sk..._he froze. All he could think of was that name, but he knew he shouldn't have brought it up. He turned away from Revvit, fearing that the said Reptool would somehow see him like this. D-Structs looked down, letting tears stream down his face. He didn't sob nor did he make a sound. He just had to let go of his liquid sorrow, at least some of it. Because this was too much.

* * *

**Aaaand, we're back to short chapters again. Great-_-**

**Oh, well. I tried.**

**The ending section that starts with ** is an addition that was written by my dear friend, Dinofanx. They wrote the ending for me and said I could use it, so I just had to add it to my story(I did edit it a bit). Thank you again, Dinofanx!**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Promises

Chapter 7 - Promises

"Revvit. Revvit, wake up. We need to leave."

Revvit began to stir when he heard D-Structs' voice, and when he felt something large gently nudge him. After he opened his eyes, he yawned and stretched; he then noticed that D-Structs woke him up by nudging him with his tread.

"Good morning," Revvit stated politely, to which D-Structs hummed in response, "And I'm sorry, but did you say we were leaving?"

"Yes. We need to get moving before another storm hits. And judging by the looks of those clouds, that could be before sundown," D-Structs explained firmly.

Revvit peered out of the cave, and realized that D-Structs was right when he saw the thick and dark cloud cover lingering in the sky; although, the sky had turned to a light grey, indicating that it was daytime.

But the Reptool was still confused about something, "Ok. But where are we going?"

"Back to the crater."

"The crater?!" Revvit gasped.

"Don't you want to go home?" D-Structs inquired dryly.

"Well, yes, of course! But—why are you going with me?"

"You obviously can't fend for yourself with those injuries. I'm going to take you back to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble."

Revvit was speechless for a moment, as he stared in bewilderment at D-Structs. Finally, he found his voice, "You're…going to _protect_ me?"

"Is there a problem with that?" D-Structs growled.

"N-No, not at all. I just did not think you would want to help me again after getting across the chasm, and after you said we were still enemies."

"Well, I owe you one after you fixed me, and gave me ore. I may not be the nicest Trux, but I always pay back a dept."

"That is very noble of you, D-Structs," Revvit complimented with a respectful bow.

"Just don't bring it up again," D-Structs before exiting the cave, "Let's get going."

Revvit hobbled to catch up with D-Structs, but the latter made sure to go slow enough to him to keep up, given that he only had three legs. As the two trekked across the empty Outlands, a few gentle rumbles of thunder could be heard overhead.

"The storms have become significantly frequent as of late. I wonder why," Revvit ponder aloud.

"It's because of the heat," D-Structs simply answered.

Revvit blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

"The summer heat causes more water to evaporate, which creates more storm clouds. The more water there is, the more severe the weather will be."

"Wow. I did not take you for a scientist, D-Structs," Revvit breathed in awe.

"When you travel as much as a rogue T-Trux, you need to learn weather patterns in order to survive long enough to find a new territory," D-Structs slowly informed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Fascinating! Ty never told me that."

There mere second Revvit spoke Ty's name, he gasped and froze in his tracks. He suddenly remembered their fight, and it replayed in his mind all over again. Why did something as insignificant as refusing a repair have to drive a wedge between them? Revvit thought that his friendship with Ty was stronger than that.

_Maybe we are not as close as we thought, _Revvit thought in sorrow, as he sat on his haunches.

It took D-Structs a moment to notice that Revvit was no longer following him, and he stopped and turned to find him sitting many yards back. D-Structs scoffed and shook his head, and turned around to go back for Revvit.

"Why did you stop?" D-Structs asked impatiently.

"I-I am very sorry. I know you are trying your best to help me, and I am only slowing you down. I just thought about…my argument with Ty again," Revvit sheepishly apologized, and subtly tried to wipe a tear away. But D-Structs easily noticed, and instantly felt guilty.

"Try not to think about it. Can you keep going?"

"I think so…"

D-Structs and Revvit they continued on their way, and remained in an awkward silence for many moments. But after a while nothing but absolute silence between them, a curious thought came to Revvit.

"So—are you going to move back into the crater once with get there?" Revvit asked with high hopes.

"No," D-Structs huffed.

"Why not?"

"I don't belong there."

"Well, maybe not in the past, but look what you have done to help me. Everything you have done to aid in my journey is considered a redeeming quality."

"But it's like you said: I didn't belong in the crater in the past, and not everyone will be so willing to overlook what I've done then."

Revvit opened his mouth to argue, but quickly realized that D-Structs was right. His friends might be willing to forgive D-Structs, but what if the rest of the crater won't be? Revvit figured he couldn't risk putting D-Structs in danger of getting mobbed by a group of vengeful Trux.

"I suppose you're right," Revvit sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now, will you be quiet? I prefer to travel in peace," D-Structs grimly pointed out, to which Revvit reluctantly remained quiet.

* * *

Once Ty finally awoke from his small coma, he was even more terrified than before that Revvit could be in grave danger, or far worse. He mumbled constantly about Revvit dying in the forest fire, which worried the others greatly as they tried to keep him in his repair bay to rest.

Skya would occasionally have to grab Ty with her hook, and tow him back into his repair bay while Dozer and Ton-Ton acted as blockades.

"Please, you've gotta let me out! Revvit's in danger! Please!" Ty begged between pants, as he had been fighting against his friends to escape for nearly ten minutes. Ty was breathing heavily, his chassis felt hot to the touch from his engine overheating, and his eyes were wide and distant.

"Ty, snap out of it!" Dozer exclaimed after deciding enough was enough, and rammed into Ty with his blade down.

"It's ok, Ty! We've sent some Pteracopters to look for Revvit!" Skya snapped at the panicking T-Trux.

"You…y-you did?" Ty panted as he stared wide-eyed at Skya.

"Yes. They'll be able to cover a lot more ground much faster than we ever could. They'll find Revvit, I promise."

"Ok…ok, ok…"

Ty took multiple deep breaths in and out, and closed his eyes to prevent anymore tears from falling. Eventually, Ty sniffled calmed down enough to drift off to sleep, but his friends were still very worried for him.

"We sent Pteracopters ta look?" Ton-Ton whispered in surprise.

"No, but we should've thought of that sooner. Ton-Ton, you're the fastest. Go out and find Prop Top and her crew, and any other Trux you come across. Tell them all to spread out and look for Revvit," Skya sternly instructed, to which Ton-Ton nodded in confirmation before driving out of the garage.

"I hope this plan of yours works. Ty's panic attacks are startin' ta make _me_ panic," Dozer told Skya before going back to keeping watch over Ty.

"Me, too," Skya muttered worriedly under her breath, as she stared out at the storm clouds in the darkening night sky.

* * *

D-Structs and Revvit were still in the Outlands when the sun started to set, and some gentle rainfall began shortly after it got dark. There was no thunder or lightning yet, but D-Structs knew better than to stay out in the open too long.

"There should be a valley with some caves up ahead. We can take shelter there for the night," D-Structs pointed out.

"How do you know about the valley?" Revvit asked curiously.

"Before I found the crater, I stayed in many different places for a little while."

"Interesting. Did you every travel with your brother?"

"We tried, but we parted ways after one of his horns broke. We never really got along, anyway."

"Then, why did you work with him to try and take the crater?"

"I was desperate."

Revvit shrugged in response, but that caused him to stumble and fall face-first into the dirt. D-Structs once again stopped and turned around, as Revvit awkwardly sat up and dusted himself off.

"You know, we would be able to move much faster if you let me hitch a ride," Revvit offered.

"Don't get your hopes up. Just because I'm taking you home, doesn't mean we're friends. And we never will be," D-Structs hissed while glaring daggers down at Revvit, who flinched at the harshness in his voice.

A sudden flash of lightning and roll of thunder interrupted the tension, and the two stared up in fear as the wind picked up.

"We need to hurry! I can see the valley in the distance!" D-Structs shouted over the wind, and Revvit didn't hesitate to follow him.

They just barely made it past the edge of the valley walls, which acted as some cover against the wind. But the rain started pouring down, and the lightning strikes quickly became more aggressive. And matters instantly became worse when the dreaded sound of a Scraptor's shriek echoed throughout the valley.

"No…" D-Structs muttered, his breath wavering when he saw the shadows of Scraptors up on the walls when lightning flashed.

"D-Structs, what is-?" Revvit began when he realized that the said T-Trux was no longer following him, but he froze mid-sentence after finally noticing the pack of Scraptors standing atop a rock ledge.

Revvit instantly turned around and sprinted off, "Run!"

It didn't take long for Revvit to find out that D-Structs still wasn't following, as he turned around and saw the Scraptors jump down and circle around the T-Trux. But D-Structs still didn't move.

"D-Structs, move! Now!" Revvit shouted at the top of his lungs, but his warning fell upon deaf ears.

Little did Revvit know that the sight of the Scraptors caused D-Structs to recall horrible memories, ones that he hoped to forget for the rest of his life. But all he could see was the terrible day, when Skrap-It let out shrill cries of terror that now echoed in his mind, as the Scraptors screeched and hissed at him.

But as if by miracle, lightning struck a boulder sitting on top of the valley's edge, causing it to lose its support and tumble down with a huge avalanche following close behind. The Scraptors that were too started by the lightning to move were crushed by the falling rocks, and the rest of the Scraptors instantly fled into the night.

The lightning also seemed to snap D-Structs back into reality, and he managed to move out of the avalanche's path just in time. He quickly glanced over at Revvit, and sped past him while beckoning with one of his claws for him to follow. Revvit easily caught on, and scurried after D-Structs until they found a cave.

Both of them were heaving from the loss of energy, and they didn't speak at all for many moments. Finally, Revvit decided that he needed to know.

"What happened?" Revvit asked firmly.

"What do you mean?" D-Structs questioned in denial.

"Do not play coy. You froze out there. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. We survived, and we should just leave it at that."

"I think there is more to it than that, D-Structs."

The said T-Trux sighed in defeat, unable to block out the lingering memories, "So what if there was? It's in the past…there's nothing I can do to change that."

Revvit nervously approached D-Structs, and risked getting kicked when placing a reassuring claw on his tread. Much to Revvit's surprise, D-Structs merely looked down at him in sorrow.

"If it really is as bad as you say, it will be healthy to talk about it—but only if you wish to," Revvit stated with utmost sincerity.

"You really want to know that badly?" D-Structs asked softly, and Revvit nodded in response, "Fine, I'll tell you—just not now, and only under two conditions."

Revvit cocked his head in confusion, "What are your demands?"

"I'll tell you, but only if you stop pestering me about moving back into the crater."

"Ok. And what else?"

"You have to promise not to tell another soul."

"I think that is a fair trade," Revvit confirmed, "But there is no rush. You may tell me when you are ready."

"I appreciate it," D-Structs hummed in appeasement while staring softly down at Revvit.

Revvit returned the soft gaze with a smile, "Now, with that settled, we should try to get some sleep. Goodnight, D-Structs."

D-Structs turned away when he felt the slightest smile creep across his face, "Goodnight, Revvit."

* * *

**It might be obvious what D-Structs is trying to hide, but I wanna know what you guys think happened.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - It's in the Past

Chapter 8 - It's in the Past

It wasn't easy to sleep through, but Revvit wondered if he missed it before throughout the short time that he has spent with D-Structs. The said T-Trux was still fast asleep, and the way he laid his head down on a rock ledge reminded Revvit of how Ty always slept. But that's not what woke him up; he was disturbed by the soft groans and whimpers D-Structs was making in his sleep. It sounded like he was having a nightmare.

Revvit had occasionally woken Ty up from bad dreams in the past, so he felt compelled to do the same for D-Structs. He struggled to climb up to the ledge with just three legs, but he eventually made it.

Revvit was a bit hesitant to wake up D-Structs at first, given that he's seen how violent and destructive he could be. But he figured that after everything D-Structs has done, and is still doing, to help him, he would have to get over that fear to do this one tiny thing for him.

"D-Structs? D-Structs, can you hear me?" Revvit whispered while tapping D-Structs' nose.

The ebony T-Trux groaned in response, but his eyes remained closed. He started moving his head back and forth, as if his dreams were getting more intense.

"No…no, don't…leave him alone…NO!" D-Structs mumbled in his sleep, and suddenly woke with a shout. His eyes popped wide, and they darted around the cave in a frantic search for something.

"Are you alright?" Revvit spoke up, making D-Structs finally look down at him in realization.

"Oh…it's just you," D-Structs sighed with relief before letting out a long yawn.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"It…it doesn't matter."

Revvit looked down at the floor in shame for a moment, unable to hold back another question, "It was about that thing you made me promise not to tell anyone else, wasn't it?"

D-Structs' expression went from groggy to terrified, as he glanced back at Revvit, "Yes, it was."

"If you are ready to talk about it now, I am all ears."

"I'm sure you would be, but…"

"But you still don't feel comfortable with bringing it up yet."

"No."

"I understand." Revvit paused to hop down from the rock ledge. "Shall we set off again?"

D-Structs merely nodded before following Revvit out of the cave, and the two had fallen into yet another awkward silence. But after a while of trekking, they eventually came up to a set of uneven land that dipped and curved in multiple places.

D-Structs made it over the constant hills and dips with ease, but Revvit was once again having trouble due to missing a limb and tail. He forgot how much his tail helped with his balance, but he was quickly reminded when he missed his footing and suddenly fell back down the incline.

Revvit rolled down the hill, and yelped when he came to an abrupt halt against a boulder. This caught D-Structs' attention, and he felt the slightest twinge of guilt in his engine. He shook his head and quickly ignored the feeling by realizing that this would just slow them down immensely. D-Structs knew that the sooner he got Revvit home, the better.

So, the ebony T-Trux drove back down the hill, and carefully picked Revvit up with his claw. Revvit was surprised by the sudden action, and even more so when D-Structs placed him on his left tread guard.

D-Structs said nothing once he knew Revvit was secure, and continued on in the direction they were headed. Revvit could only stared up at D-Structs in bewilderment. After all of the emphasis D-Structs tried to put on the fact that they weren't friends, and that he never wanted to become friends, Revvit started to believe that he just might be getting though to him.

So, the Reptool decided not to pester the T-Trux at the moment, and smiled with pride as they continued on.

* * *

Prop Top and her crew had been flying for hours, searching tirelessly for poor Revvit. They all hoped that Revvit was still ok, but their resilience faltered each time they checked with any search parties on the ground that said they hadn't seen anything.

"Hey, Prop Top? Maybe we should loop back to the crater! It's getting dark!" Washout called.

"The sun's not down just yet! We'll make one more lap over the Outlands, and then we'll head back!" Prop Top shouted demandingly.

"Wait, look! I can see tracks! And they look fresh, like, really, really fresh!"

Prop Top rolled her eyes, "What're you getting at, Flapjaw?!"

"He's right! They look like T-Trux tracks, and they're headin' back to the crater!" Navs quickly shouted.

"Wait. T-Trux tracks?" Prop Top pondered aloud, and a horrible scenario played in her head when she considered just who the tracks could belong to, "We gotta go back! Now!"

* * *

The sun had set, making way for the night by the time D-Structs and Revvit finally reached the bridge into the crater. They were lucky that there were no Trux patrolling near the bridge, or else they would have likely attacked D-Structs out of fear or anger.

D-Structs stopped a few yards away from the bridge, and carefully set Revvit down on the ground.

"I'd carry you the rest of the way, but I'm pretty sure everyone in the crater still despises me," D-Structs nonchalantly pointed out.

"That is too bad. I was going to offer you a tune-up back at the garage since you still need a correct valve replacement," Revvit added.

"Well, whatever you did with your bit seemed to do the trick, so I think I'll be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure you do not want to live in the crater again?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But before you go, there's one last thing you need to know."

Revvit looked up at D-Structs in curiosity, and sat on his haunches to wait for him to speak.

D-Structs closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply to gather the strength to relive a painful memory, "You asked what happened to Skrap-It—well, his disappearance has everything to do with why I froze up in that valley…"

* * *

_Many weeks earlier…_

_D-Structs was driving as fast as he could to try and escape some supercharged Scraptors, but they proved to be faster and stronger. Each time one of then latched onto him, they became more difficult to shake off. But he fought with all of his might, all to protect himself and the injured Scraptool resting on his head._

_"I told you…we should've gone through the forest," Skrap-It stated meekly while clutching the huge gash on his torso in pain._

_"The valley was the quickest way through!" D-Structs snapped, narrowly missing a Scraptor trying to grab his head._

_"And the stupidest…"_

_"Just shut up so I can focus on keeping both of us alive!"_

_With that, D-Structs whipped around to hit two attacking Scraptors with his claw, successfully knocking them many yards away and dazing them. But there were still multiples Scraptors left, so D-Structs sped up towards a chasm. He would try to approach the chasm at full speed, and turn at the last second to trick the Scraptors into going over the edge._

_But the Scraptors seemed to catch on, and started approaching him from both sides. D-Structs realized his mistake, and tried looking for a way out through the tightly-forming wall of Scraptors. It wasn't long before he found a hole in the wall to his right, so he darted out as fast as he could._

_But one of the Scraptors saw what he was attempting, and let out a screech to signal two others. All three of them jumped on D-Structs' side, the momentum causing him to start teetering over the edge._

_Skrap-It realized that D-Structs wouldn't be able to take much more of this…and he wasn't going to last much longer with his injury either. So, the Scraptool used the blowtorch on his head to burn the Scraptors' claws, instantly making them let go. But the last Scraptor grabbed Skrap-It before he fell off, yanking the Scraptool off of D-Structs._

_The said ebony T-Trux was shocked when he realized his only friend was suddenly gone, and he so distracted that he didn't realize his tread was going over the edge. He felt the ground beneath him start to disappear and tried to turn, but it was too late._

_D-Structs plummeted down into the dark chasm, landing hard on his left side with a thunderous thud. The impact was enough to knock him unconscious, and he failed to notice the puddle of oil pooling underneath him. A gentle thunder rumbled in the darkening sky, as it began to rain gently._

* * *

_When D-Structs awoke again, his head pounded and his entire left side ached terribly. The oil that leaked from his left tread left a large dark spot in the dirt, and his metal creaked as he tried to stand back up. It was even more agonizing than he thought it would be, but he eventually brought himself back onto his treads._

_The skies were dark and it was still raining, but he found a slope that led out of the chasm after switching on his high beams. It took him a while to climb up the slope, occasionally stopping when the creaking and grinding in his treads became too unbearable._

_When D-Structs finally reached the top, he frantically searched for Skrap-It and the Scraptors…but they were nowhere in sight. He looked over at the other side of the chasm, and he swore he could see the tread marks he left when he drove off of the edge. He noticed a few more tracks following them, and they were obvious signs of a scuffle, which could only mean one thing._

_D-Structs was not only trapped on the other side of the chasm, but the Scraptors were long gone…and so was Skrap-It. He clenched his eyes shut to hold back his tears, and grunted loudly when more pain surged through his left tread. He knew it was seizing up, so he lifted it in an attempt to shake some more oil into it; it only had to be enough to lubricate his tread, so that he could move again._

_But he lost his balance and fell over onto his right side, creating even more agony for his sore and battered body. It was then that D-Structs figured that fate or whatever higher power was through with helping him, so he was better off just giving up._

_After all, if he couldn't protect and save a Tool, how could he hope to keep himself alive anymore?_

* * *

Present

Revvit was left utterly speechless. He hadn't expected D-Structs' story to be as dark and tragic as it was. And he never thought it would happen in a million years, but Revvit found himself crying for D-Structs.

"D-Structs, I…I am so very sorry…I-I didn't know," Revvit sniffled while wiping a tear away.

"No, you didn't—but it's not your fault," D-Structs softly admitted, subtly blinking his own tears away.

"It's not, but…I just wish I could do something to make it better."

"There's nothing you can do. It's in the past."

"I am still very sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. And if you want to make it up to me, just promise you'll get home safely."

"I promise."

D-Structs turned to leave at that, but Revvit quickly spoke up again, "Wait, D-Structs!"

The said T-Trux stopped and looked back expectantly.

"Promise me you will stay safe, too," Revvit stated pleadingly.

D-Structs nodded, and couldn't help but smile at that, "I'll do my best."

Once again, the two found themselves parting ways, unable to think of anything else to say to each other. So, they went off in opposite directions, and never looked back.

But unbeknownst to them, Xee had been searching for Revvit near the bridge, and she remained hidden when she saw D-Structs approaching. What she didn't expect to find was Revvit hitching a ride on the destructive T-Trux, and that he let him go. Xee didn't hear much of what they said, but she was convinced that D-Structs was still up to no good. So, once Revvit was out of sight, she quickly followed D-Structs.

* * *

**Yeah...I probably should've put a sad warning at the beginning of the chapter...oh, well!**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Saving the Enemy

Chapter 9 - Saving the Enemy

The peaceful silence of night was comforting, but D-Structs could hardly find any solace in his surroundings. Thoughts of Revvit and if he could make it the rest of the way home on his own kept flooding the T-Trux's mind, making him pause a few times to consider going back.

But D-Structs told himself to keep going, and get as far away from the crater as he could; there was nothing left for him there, or anywhere for that matter.

_It's better this way, _D-Structs thought to himself.

Just when the ebony T-Trux revved his engine to speed up, he felt something collide with the back of his head. D-Structs roared in pain, and turned to find that Prop Top and her crew had found him, and said leader of the Pteracopters had hit him with her grappling claws.

The wind from Prop Top and her crew's rotors kicked up a cloud of dust that surrounded D-Structs, blinding him and preventing him from seeing oncoming Dinotrux on the ground. But he didn't have to wait long for an Ankylodump to suddenly burst through the cloud and ram into his side. To make matters worse, the Ankylodump had hit the side that was seized up, causing pain to shoot through D-Structs' side.

The dust began to fall, and more Dinotrux on the ground began to surround D-Structs and prepare to attack him. And as the air cleared, everyone failed to notice Xee as she flew in with the help of a Dragonflopter to get a better look.

D-Structs roared in pain and anger, and prepared to fight back with everything he had left; he may not have had anything left to lose, but he was suddenly reminded that he liked being alive more than being dead. He swung his tail and managed to find off a few Trux, but he was blindsided when a Craneosaur suddenly winched their hook around him and tipped him onto his right side.

Horrible memories of being all alone and defenseless in the Far Lands came rushing back to D-Structs, especially when even more pain could be felt in his left tread. The Craneosaur kept a tight hold on D-Structs while another one winched their tongue around him for extra security, rendering D-Structs completely immobile. And that's exactly what the attackers wanted.

A Dozeratops was going to deliver the next blow, as she aimed her horns at D-Structs hydraulics and lowered her blade to ensure a bigger punch. Without hesitation, the Dozeratops sped forward at full force, stopping abruptly when her horns impaled themselves into D-Structs.

The ebony T-Trux grunted and convulsed from the attack, and suddenly lost all feeling in his left tread as it seized up again. The force of the Dozeratops ramming him knocked out the bit that Revvit used to fix him, causing it to skid across the dirt and let oil flow freely underneath him.

Knowing he was defeated, D-Structs let out a heavy sigh and let his head fall to the ground, even closing his eyes in hopes of blocking out the pain. The Dozeratops backed away from D-Structs, as she and the rest of the Trux chuckled darkly at their victory of finally bringing down their enemy.

"Good work, Prop Top. You were smart to tell us about D-Structs as soon as possible," a dark red Ankylodump spoke up, seemingly the leader of the group, "And now, we'll finally be able to rid the world of such a horrible creature."

"I think Ty and his Trux should know about this. They'll know what to do with him," Prop Top added firmly.

The red Ankylodump merely scoffed, "They never seemed to care what happened to D-Structs when he left. Why should they start now?"

With that, she turned towards the two Craneosaurs, who still had their tongues wrapped around D-Structs. They nodded back and followed their leader while towing the unconscious T-Trux behind them. Prop Top and her crew tried to chase after them and stop them, but a couple of Dozeratops lowered their blades and blocked their path.

Neither member of Prop Top's crew could believe what was happening. They knew this was wrong, especially since Ty and the others had no say in this. And with that thought, they knew they had to fly back to the crater and share what they discovered.

* * *

Since he was a still missing a leg, it was hard for Revvit to traverse quickly. Even though he could start to see the garage in the distance, he still had a long way to go.

It's moments like these that make Revvit wish he had Ty around to give him a lift—or even D-Structs. It's not like he didn't regret letting him go on his own, especially after everything he's been through. But what could Revvit do to stop him? He was just a tiny Reptool—with only three limbs.

_Perhaps Ty was right. Maybe I do take on responsibilities far to big for me to handle, _Revvit thought with sorrow, and tried to focus on the peace and quiet to ease his mind.

But the peace of night was suddenly interrupted by a low buzzing, grabbing Revvit's attention. He looked up and around to find the source of the irksome noise, and was surprised to find that it was a Dragonflopter carrying a familiar Tool.

"Xee?" Revvit asked in confusion.

"Revvit, we've gotta hurry!" Xee shouted as the Dragonflopter swooped down.

"Why? What is wrong?"

Instead of answering, Xee tossed a bit down in front of Revvit, and it took him mere seconds to recognize it. It was the bit he used to fix D-Structs' seized up tread. And if it was here, then that would mean…

"D-Structs is in trouble," Revvit whimpered with realization, as he clutched the bit close.

"Huge trouble! He was attacked by a gang of Trux, and I heard them say they're gonna take him a canyon full of Shockarachnids," Xee quickly explained.

Revvit looked down at the bit in fear. He knew he shouldn't have let D-Structs leave on his own, and now his life may be at stake. He also knew that this was also a huge problem, and that he should've learned his lesson by now. But Revvit wasn't going to let odds stand in the way of saving his friend.

"Ty can wait. D-Structs cannot," Revvit stated firmly, and immediately called a Dragonflopter to follow Xee.

* * *

The two Tools followed the tracks, and they didn't arrive at the canyons until the morning light was just barely peeking over the horizon. They easily flew over two Dozeratops that stood guard at the canyon entrance, and went further in to investigate. The good news is, the Shockarachnids were still sound asleep. The bad news is, the rising sun means it wouldn't be long until they woke up.

"There!" Xee whisper-shouted while pointing ahead of them. Revvit gasped when he saw something huge hanging by Shockarachnid wires between two canyon walls. The large object hanging in the wires was none other than D-Structs, and he seemed just as tired and defeated as before.

"I must fix his tread again before we cut him down; otherwise, he will not be able to fight," Revvit whispered back.

"Which means we'll need-," Xee tried to explain, but a spike suddenly shot between them and interrupted her.

"Get outta here, ya stupid bugs!" a Stegarbasaur shouted up at them, failing to notice Revvit or Xee being carried by the Dragonflopters he was shooting his spines at.

The two Tools took the hint, though, and abandoned the Dragonflopters while landing on a cliff edge. The gazed down to start forming a plan, but noticed a few Shockarachnids began stirring from the Stegarbasaur's shouting. Luckily, the Shockarachnids eventually fell back asleep, but that also meant that the other Trux could still prepare for D-Structs' execution.

"We must hurry. The sun will be up soon," Revvit pointed out, spinning his bits to think of a solution.

"I know. And what I was gonna say before being interrupted, is that we need a distraction," Xee added in annoyance.

As if by miracle, four Pteracopters whizzed by overhead, and they weren't just any four Pteracopters. It was Prop Top and her team, and they immediately went to work on keeping the Trux below busy and led them away.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Revvit stated jokingly.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, the other Trux did their best to fight against the Pteracopters, and the red Ankylodump was furious to find them trying to ruin her plans.

"What are you doing?! Can't you see we're doing the right thing?!" the Ankylodump yelled angrily.

"None of this is right! This isn't how we deal with problems, and we're not gonna let you change that!" Prop Top yelled back, as she tried to grab the Ankylodump with her grappling claws.

The red Ankylodump saw this coming, though, and effortlessly dodged Prop Top's claws before driving away. But she wasn't going to give up so easily, so rammed into a wall to cause some rocks to fall into her bed. She then flung the rocks with all her might, and managed to strike down Washout.

The said Pteracopter was sent careening towards a cliff edge, where Revvit and Xee were standing. They barely had time to react when Washout crash landed, creating an impact strong enough to shatter the edge and give out underneath them.

Expecting to land hard on the ground below, Xee and Revvit braced for impact. But instead of an unyielding ground, the two were suddenly yanked out of the air by a winch. The grabbed the winch tightly and opened their eyes, and they were ecstatic to find that it was Skya who saved them.

"Miss us, Rev?" the familiar and nonchalant voice of Ty asked, as Skya placed Revvit onto his head. Dozer and Ton-Ton were following close behind, as they all drove into the canyons.

"More than you can imagine, Ty," Revvit laughed happily, but his cheeriness quickly faltered, "Ty, I am so sorry for what I said before, and I did not mean to worry you so much."

"You don't need to apologize, Rev. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And besides, I'm just glad ta have my best friend back," Ty calmly protested.

"Love the sentimentality, guys, but now's not the time," Xee cut in.

Revvit gasped with realization, "She is right! We need to free D-Structs before the Shockarachnids wake up!"

"You're just hurting yourselves by helping the enemy, you know!" the red Ankylodump snapped, as she signaled her group to exit the canyon, "And you're going to learn that the hard way!"

With that, the Ankylodump backed into a wall with as much force as possible, and drove out of the canyon before the walls crumbled and blocked the exits. Ty and the others were now trapped, and the crumbling walls easily woke up the Shockarachnids. It didn't take them long to notice the Dinotrux, and they hastily began to surround their new prey.

"I don't who that was, but I already hate her everything about her," Dozer growled deeply.

"We can hate her later, Dude! We gotta deal with these eight-legged guys now!" Ton-Ton cried out while lifting his bed to fling off an attacking Shockarachnid.

"We'll handle the Shockarachnids!" Skya shouted before using her winch to knock back a Shockarachnid that leapt through the air.

"And I will see what I can do about getting D-Structs free," Revvit added firmly.

"I can't let you do that, Rev. I thought I lost you once, and I'm not gonna lose you again," Ty argued.

"You will not lose me this time. I promise. I know exactly what I am doing."

"But…"

"Ty, I may be too small for many things, but how will I ever know how far I can go if I do not try?"

Ty shut his eyes and sighed, knowing that Revvit was right and that now was not the time to argue about it anyway.

"Alright, I trust you. Just be careful," Ty admitted with a nod.

Revvit nodded back before jumping off of Ty's head, and climbed up the canyon walls. This allowed Ty to focus purely on fighting, and he could fight with an even cleaner conscious now that he knew his best friend was safe.

Meanwhile, Revvit hurriedly scurried over the canyon walls to get to D-Structs, but stopped in his tracks when he stepped onto the edge. The weight of D-Structs and the force from the red Ankylodump made the walls supporting the T-Trux unstable.

Slowly and carefully, Revvit climbed towards the supports and onto the wires, sliding down to get closer to D-Structs.

"D-Structs, can you hear me?" Revvit asked worriedly.

Luckily, D-Structs showed signs of life when he groaned and cracked an eye open.

"R…Revvit…" D-Structs uttered meekly.

"Save your energy. I will get you out of here soon."

With that, Revvit rushed to start cutting the wires with his bit, slowly but surely causing the restraints to snap. He was glad that these wires weren't nearly as thick as the ones that came out of that one humungous Shockarachnid.

But while Revvit was distracted, he failed to notice a few Shockarachnids climbing towards them. One of them leapt onto the wires and prepared to attack Revvit, but D-Structs gathered enough strength to knock the Shockarachnid away with his claw.

"Thank you, D-Structs!" Revvit gasped.

"Just…hurry…" D-Structs grunted.

Revvit immediately went back to work on cutting the rest of the wires, as D-Structs concentrated on keeping the other Shockarachnids away. But just as he went to cut the last wire, another Shockarachnid jumped onto the wire; this one seemed to learn from the mistakes of the others, and shocked the wire it was standing on.

This sent a strong pulse of electricity through the wire, shocking Revvit right after the wire broke. The electricity was strong enough to knock Revvit unconscious, causing him to sway and fall off of the wire. After the last wire was broken, D-Structs fell without anymore supports. The unstable walls that the wires were attached to finally gave way, too, and crumbled down after D-Structs and Revvit.

"REVVIT!" Ty roared at the top of his lungs, as he and the others watched in horror while D-Structs and Revvit plummeted.

The rocks landed with an explosive thud, creating a wall of dust around the mess. The Pteracopters landed in order to prevent their rotors from kicking up more dust, and the others rushed towards the accident.

"Revvit?! D-Structs?! Where are you?!" Ty called out with pure fear, unable to find anyone in the large pile of rocks.

Just then, Ty did a double take when he saw a familiar metal object, and recognized it as D-Structs. He guessed that if he could find D-Structs that Revvit might be nearby, so he and the others rushed towards him. But as Ty looked closer, all he could see was D-Structs lying completely still on his right side.

Revvit was nowhere to be found.

Ty didn't want to believe it, but he may have truly lost his best friend this time. He closed his eyes tightly, as tears began to flow from his eyes. D-Structs reacted to the sound of Ty's barely audible sobs by groaning lowly, and barely lifted his head to look up at Ty.

D-Structs didn't say anything, as he stared up at Ty with an expectant glare. The said red T-Trux finally opened his eyes, and sniffled when he noticed that D-Structs was awake.

"I…I'm so sorry," Ty stated softly.

D-Structs remained quiet, but his glare softened at that. He then looked down at his claw, which was curled around his body, and slowly pulled the chain until it was lying directly in front of him. His claw opened, and inside was none other than Revvit's limp body.

Ty gasped in fear and excitement, as Xee sprinted forward to examine Revvit's body. She lifted his head, and pressed her head against his chest to check his vitals. Mere seconds later, she began to chuckle in great relief.

"He's alive! Revvit's alive!" Xee happily announced.

The others either sighed heavily in relief, or cheered vigorously(the cheering mostly came from Ton-Ton). And no one was more joyous to know that Revvit was still alive than Ty.

"Thank you, D-Structs. You saved Revvit," Ty thanked the ebony T-Trux with utmost sincerity.

"Well, ya know, most of him," Ton-Ton simply added, to which Ty gave him a deadpanned look for unnecessarily pointing out the obvious.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by the ending of How to Train Your Dragon. Also, I just need to write the epilogue, and this story will finally be finished.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
